Awakening
by Neku the Last Reaper
Summary: A self-insert, not something I'm accustomed to writing. Joshua and Sanae have moved the location of the next Reaper Game from Shibuya to Florida, unfortunately guess who's playing? T for my frequent mouthing off, posted in Crossover for FFVII things.
1. Day One

**A/N: **Yes this is my first TWEWY fic, and yes I know it's a self-insert. I normally don't write self-inserts beyond One Failed Hero and Legacy of Failure. However I'm currently at AAU Nationals for Tae Kwon Do and the tension and stress level is reaching a boiling point. So I decided to write something to diffuse the tension and prep for my competition tomorrow. So here it is, my first TWEWY fic. I'm using events that have happened so far here at Nationals to get started since that was the best bit.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You; if I did Joshua/Neku would be more than implied.**

ccccccccccccc

Day One: Morning Raze

ccccccccccccc

_The rain came poring down, cats, dogs, chickens, and frogs. I could barely see where I was going through it, my feet splashed through the dirt and oil laden puddles. The cuffs of my Tripp pants snapped with the force of my stop under the drawbridge, I still had another street to cross before I could even think about stopping. The missing credentials under my jacket made a faint jingle as I pushed my hood back. Nothing like a downpour in Florida to get you soaked. I ran across the second street on the other side of the drawbridge, the rain drowning out the squealing..._

ccccccccccccc

Yoshiya Kiryu, Joshua as he preferred, stood atop the Ft. Lauderdale Convention Center, the rain avoiding him comfortably. Now that Shibuya had been perfected it was time to find a new place to play a game. After all the Higher Plane was a rather dull place, and the Realground accompanied by the Underground provided endless entertainment. He turned to his companion and smiled, "well this should prove interesting, right CAT?"

"I don't see why we have to Compose this Game. We deserve a vacation after Shibuya." The artist known as CAT noted.

"This is a vacation, the sun the surf, the strong vibe I sensed on arrival. It almost reminds me of Neku with it's potential." He smirked, "so why not play a Game of our own? We each pick a proxy, and whoever's proxy survives, wins, simple right?" Joshua turned his head and put a hand by his face in his trademark, 'I'll be changing the plan as we go' look.

"Fine, well I was getting bored not making any coffee!" CAT laughed and rubbed his scruffy chin. "Shall we go proxy hunting then?"

"I'll alert the Reapers to get started," Joshua smiled, "this could be interesting."

ccccccccccccc

Noise... chaos... what was going on? Cars, waves... people...? My eyes opened and I sat up rubbing my head trying to shake out the sand. I sat on the beach, how did I get here? When? What's going on? I tried to clench my hand but a pin pricked the skin, it flew open to reveal a black pin with a stylized skull on it. "What?" I held the pin for a moment before a sense of dread washed over me, and the volume in my head cranked. I stared at a group of people across the street at a shop of beach clothes. The noise died as I lost sight of the pin. I gazed down at it again and the volume picked up. I put the pin up to eye level, and the volume held steady and a series of red shapes floated around. A large shape with even bigger tusks floated by and I tried to touch it. When I did I was faced with huge black dragon that had escaped from a tattoo parlor. The head and a lot of the body had been replaced with tribal designs, I gave the artist credit, but then it launched a gigantic torrent of pitch colored fire.

"Bad, bad, bad!" I threw myself to the side and rolled out of the way. Something fell out of my hood when I did so, my Vincent Valentine plushie. I scooped it up and held him close. But then the plushie jumped out of my hands, landed on the ground and glanced back at me.

_Help me fight! We must be one!_ His voice resonated in my head.

I moved my right hand back and raised the left one to assume a fighting stance. The dragon charged forward and I sidestepped then threw a solid kick. My plushie leaped into the air and kicked the dragon, the beast flew and crashed into the ground. But it stood up and snorted, "Um I think we got him good and pissed." I snatched up Vincent and turned tail. My legs pumped while the dragon roared and took off into the air. I put Vincent in the hood of my jacket and ran hard. The dragon charged after me and I dove around a street vendor. The dragon let out a round of fire and I pushed _through _a group of partiers on the street. Not through like past but through like a ghost. My palm itched and I stopped to scratch it, only to find a counter on it with 30 minutes and 40 seconds on it. Then the dragon roared and I remembered I was supposed to be running from it. I dove into a back alley and stopped to catch my breath while the dragon stuck his neck in but fell short, it launched another round of flames and I climbed the fire escape on one of the buildings. The dragon glared at me, snorted a puff of smoke and slinked away. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket then it blared out the ring tone.

I had 50 new text messages, all from the same number, 000-000-0000, I wondered who that could be so I opened the first message.

"Head to the Ft. Lauderdale Convention Center, and obtain the red ribbon of authority. You have sixty minutes, fail and face Erasure.  
- The Reapers"

My hand twanged and I pulled it up, the timer read 15:42. I had wasted forty-five minutes running from that dragon and sleeping. Shit, where was the convention center? I climbed to the top of the building and stared around. One of the road signs indicated the Convention Center was towards a massive bridge not too far away. The tops of sailboats poked over the trees, a water system? The convention center was clearly over the water, maybe a speedboat could work... Unfortunately the smell of singed hair filled the air, and one very pissed off tattoo dragon came at me full tilt, I started to run but I hit a wall. A wall of what? NOTHING! I was stuck between nothing that wouldn't move, a wall of invisible whatever, and a pissed off dragon.

Vincent sprang out of my hood and I jumped up and launched a combo at the beast, but it dodged and roared again. Shit, I was gonna be food before I could even get in a solid hit... When a blue vortex erupted and I felt myself tied by an invisible string with someone else. I landed and I tried to attack the dragon again, this time when Vincent hit it with a flying sidekick it disappeared in a flurry of static. A split second after a young man, about my age stood and pushed his fedora back to reveal a pair of dark tinted glasses. He had a button down shirt, vest and sandals on, which seemed oddly appropriate for a beach go-er. "Thanks for that," I smiled slightly, something told me that he was the one who'd created the blue vortex thing.

"No problem, Partner," he smiled and held out a hand. "Name's Hane, that's ha like a laugh and ne like a horse."

I shook it, "nice to meet you. Name's Wallace, though Ace is what I prefer." I introduced myself. "And this is Vincent," I introduced the plushie settled into my hoodie, clutching my shoulders.

I touched where the wall was and found it gone. Okay, what the hell? I was stopped by air?! O-okay... Well either way Hane had just saved me a one-way ticket to being the next exotic meat on a grill. "So then Ace, are we off to the center or what?"

"Right sorry," I shook the thoughts out of my head. "Hane was it? You know where we're going?" I stared up at the sky when the clouds shifted darker.

"Yes, now if you'll follow me we only have fourteen minutes to get to the center and fulfill our mission." He smiled at me and we ran towards the nearest dock two blocks down. Hane climbed into a boat and started to rev the engine of a small motorboat. "Unhook the mooring line please."

"This your boat? And what was that dragon?" I asked dumbfounded.

"The mooring line, or do you want to be Erased?" He glared at me from under his small black fedora.

I undid the line and hopped in the boat before he started to turn and we sped along the waterways towards the bridge I saw earlier. "You still owe me an explanation."

"That dragon was a Noise, a sort of monster built out of the negative emotions of people who've been erased." He pulled the boat hard to port for a short cut. "And no, you and I have commandeered this boat for our own gain."

"Right... and I suppose there're more of those dragon things flying around?"

"You're curious, I like that, but one thing at a time. After all we're running out of time." He noted and we passed under the big bridge to a port with the largest swordfish behind it I have ever seen. Okay it was a statue but that was one hell of a fish. Hane jumped out of the boat and took off running. I climbed out and followed him over a pair of chain link fences to the convention center. As it turned out the statue was part of a fountain, and apparently there were three fish rather than one. I chased after Hane but I missed the curb and fell. Hane reached forward and took my hand before I hit the pavement.

As soon as Hane grabbed it a person in a red hoodie walked forward with a pair of black wings growing from their back. "Objective met," he turned and walked away but then a sense of dread overcame me. I turned and shoved Hane out of the way as the swordfish from the fountain lunged at us head on. But this swordfish was orange with maroon stripes, but the stripes reminded me of the tattoo dragon. Hane pressed something into my hand before he vanished. Vincent hopped out of my hoodie.

_Are you ready?_ He asked mentally.

I nodded and set in a fighting stance. "Let's go!!!" I leaped into the air and threw a flurry of kicks. The fish reeled and then lunged again, the nose grazed my shoulder with a jagged edge. I dropped to one knee but kept my legs kicking. I needed something electric and the storm brewing overhead was perfect! I concentrated then hoped that the lightning would hit the massive fish. At that moment a bolt of lightning shot from Vincent's left hand. I blinked but had no time to focus on that. The pin in my hand started to feel warm and I looked at it distracted. "Well worth a try!" I concentrated the power from the pin, through me to Vincent. At that moment Vincent changed, from a cute little plushie to a giant purple wolf with a red mane and two black horns. He charged for the fish and let out a wave of fire. The fish flailed for a moment then disappeared from view, a pair of pins dropping to the ground.

I ran over and Vincent climbed up into my hood, I picked up the pair of pins, one was blue with a big yellow lightning bolt in the middle of it, the other was a black and white, with some grey, picture of the massive fish. I held them for a moment then stood as Hane hovered over me, "take your pick," I held up the two pins.

He took the fish pin and I pocketed the lightning, "thanks, now let's get going."

We ran inside through a door marked with a styled skull and a painted X. I frowned and stared at my hand, 9:02, and we still hadn't found the red ribbon of authority. "Now what could the red ribbon of authority be?"

I stared around, a lady in a suit with a red tie was leading a whole pack of people dressed just like her. I thought for a moment and watched people bowing as they passed. "The tie! They've clearly got authority but it's worth a try!"

He smiled and walked up to one of the younger people in the suited throng. "May I borrow your tie for a moment? I'm trying to find mine. I lost it in the laundry the other day and haven't seen it since then."

He took off his tie, "sure, why not."

My hand twitched and I noticed the timer had disappeared. "Did we do it?"

"Yes Ace, we've finished day one," he replied. "One down, six to go."

ccccccccccccc

Day One: Morning Raze

End

ccccccccccccc

**A/N:** Well Day One is over, I think this will end up being seven chapters for seven days. So now it's onto day two! And don't worry, other TWEWY characters will be showing up too! ^_^


	2. Day Two

**A/N:** Considering how badly my Nationals went I won't even talk about it. If you want to bug someone about it go pester my mom, xLadyxLibertyx, rather than me. It distracted me from actually getting Day Two done, so here's the second day of our new Reaper Game.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You, if I did, we would have actually seen Neku pantsless when Shiki told him to take them off.**

ccccccccccccc

Day Two: The Hairspray Queenz

ccccccccccccc

_My eyes widened as I dodged the car, I was out of breath, however something behind me made me jump. I could see blood spurt in long arcs out of my chest... someone or something had wounded me... my now exploded heart tried to beat but failed, but I could see someone. A man with long white wings. I'd never believed in angels... but there was a gun smoking in his hand. Death by an angel, how appropriate for me in a bitterly ironic way if you will. But the darkness pressed in and consumed my consciousness..._

ccccccccccccc

I sat up and blinked into the partly cloudy sky, I was sitting on the sidewalk across from a large clustered building, how the hell did I get here? What happened after we cleared the mission? Where was Hane? I found the answer to my last question when there was a tug at my neck. He had a pair of headphones connected into my pocket, a curious yet thoughtful expression across his face. Vincent meanwhile sat on my chest, cute and cuddly as ever. I picked him up and folded my arms into my purple and black jacket before I finally tapped him on the shoulder. He pulled off the orange headphones, stuck them around my neck, and smiled. "Good morning. You want some coffee?"

"Uh sure..." I don't drink coffee, never have, but I felt like I needed it. He handed me a plain coffee cup with a sleeve, the logo emblazoned on both was that of a cat with Xs for eyes and flashing I love you in sign language. I sniffed the drink then gave it a sip, the rich chocolate flavor forced me to check the cup. "This kicks ass man!!!"

"Thanks, brewed it myself." He smiled and helped me to my feet. Vincent climbed up my arm and settled in my hood. "So seems it'll take a few minutes for the mission, we're up a bit early."

I nodded, "so then you can answer some questions. Who are you?" Seemed like a natural place to start, after all, I knew more about the situation than I did him, and he knew more about both the situation and myself than he would let on.

"Well beyond my name, I was born on March 3, Aries, my measurements are a secret," he laughed and clapped me on the back.

That was worth shit, but I was able to deduce that he was very secretive, the kind who knows more than they let on and then laughs when you fall on your face trying to figure it out. Fortunately two could play at that game, provided I would play my own Sherlock Holmes while pretending to be Watson. "Okay, next question," I swallowed, "what is going on with my plushie?"

_I believe I can answer,_ my Vincent Valentine plushie replied. _Your Imagination and psyche saved me._ Dammit, his answer was as cryptic as the _real_ Vincent.

Fortunately Hane filled in the blanks, "your psyche must be to use him as a conduit. The pins are focal points that you can channel through him. The reason he moves is because you exert quite a bit of power. I would imagine since he moves out of battle too."

Thanks, now I have a talking plushie and Sherlock Holmes as partners. It could be worse I suppose, I could be stuck with an idiot, but this could be more interesting. So when my phone rang with a text message I was far more comfortable.

"Hang on tight for the long night, lines of false stars litter the skylines. The roars of a thousand souls fill these hollow pillars. Maybe these people should get out more often. But they've traveled all the way for this. Send them all to the ocean. You have three hours, fail and face erasure.

-The Reapers"

Hane scratched his head for a moment, "back to the convention center? I checked out the mall and it wasn't dark at all."

I shut my eyes for a moment that made sense the roof of the actual convention floor was black and the lights were like stars only crappier. But how would we send everyone to the ocean? "Okay I get the first bits but how do we send them all to the ocean?"

"Hmm, we can imprint it on them and hope for the best." Hane thought out loud.

"Considering all of the shit that's been going on this week, I'll let you lead." I sighed and slumped my shoulders.

He guided me over to a sailboat and sat me down on it, "One way to find out. You ever work rigging before?"

"Nope," I shook my head and I grabbed a rope. "You?"

"Not in my lifetime, so we're on an adventure!" He cheered and I kicked off of the dock, we sailed down the waterways, and I improvised my way through pulling on sails and ropes. Soon enough we arrived at the convention center. The insignia from yesterday had vanished so when we ran in, no one noticed. We stopped by a large man with snowy white hair and tanned skin, he had on a blue polo with white pants. He seemed frustrated by something, Hane nudged me, "use the Skull Pin to scan him. From there we can imprint going to the ocean on him. And by we I mean you."

"Gee thanks," I grunted and walked towards the man, I remembered him from somewhere but my memory was fuzzy, almost like something had put a roadblock there. I pulled out my Skull Pin, focused on it and listened, his thoughts came through garbled and I could see something orange floating around his head. I put the pin down and turned to Hane, "something orange is floating around his head, I can't get a clear signal."

"He must be having a bad day, if we get rid of the Noise it should improve." He noted, and then he touched the spot where the orange Noise had been floating. A moment later the orange thing turned into a pack of tattooed grizzly bears. Okay what was up with the animal kingdom going to the parlor and getting inked? Either way Vincent and I charged forward, I clutched my free hand around the lightning bolt pin and Vincent shot out a blast of lightning at one of the grizzlies. The other two came shuffling towards us like oversized zombies that had gone to a shag rug shop. Fortunately at that moment I felt warmth in my pin and I pulled out a glowing pin with a picture of Galian Beast on it, and I clenched my fist around it. Vincent transformed and incinerated the remaining grizzlies with a blast of fire.

Hane appeared a moment later with some pins in his hand, he handed me one with a picture of some writing that said "Rck" which I took to be short for "Rock" on it. "Thanks," I smiled at him.

"No problem," he replied then frowned as he looked up at the second story balcony. "I thought Reapers weren't allowed to interfere until Day Seven!"

One of the figures, which had what looked like a lollipop shrugged, "New Game, new rules Kitty-Cat." He stepped forward and I saw he had bright orange hair and cut out bat wings. "Been a while since the last Game, how've you been?"

I clenched my fist, Vincent cuffed me in the head, _he's not the only one._ I relaxed as Hane pushed his fedora up a little to get a better view, "Fine and you Koki Kariya?"

"Swell, if not a little bored," he replied and scratched his head.

"Unlike the Composer last time, you can't tune your vibe enough to mask who you are, Sanae Hanekoma." A new voice, female, a little older than me I figured, jeered. "And it seems you've picked up a stray, not sure what to call it, you have any idea, Kariya?"

"Hmm," Kariya shrugged. "Smells like someone with a considerable Imagination. But the source, I assume you know what that is you have there. Right Hanekoma?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he shrugged, but his tone meant he did. Goddamnit, why was everyone talking about something I didn't know. "But did you come here to antagonize us with small talk."

"Uzuki, who do you want, the crazy one or Hanekoma?" Kariya asked his pink haired Partner.

She cracked her knuckles with a smirk and whipped out a strange gun, "I gotta score to settle with the cat."

"That leaves the stray to me," Kariya sighed, "shall we go?"

Uzuki and Hane disappeared and I was left alone with Kariya. _Be careful, these two are no ordinary enemies._ Vincent cautioned, I started up the escalator to fight Kariya. Kariya summoned a wave of fire, I moved Vincent to dodge the attack and we landed on the second floor. I sent Vincent after Kariya but Kariya launched a lightning barrier. I checked my pockets and picked out the new "Rock" pin and activated it. The moment I tried that through a fireball flew at my head and I landed on my ass on the escalator. Shit... that hurt... I wanted to puke, I almost felt positive my tailbone was smashed. Definitely worse than what happens when you screw up and sit on the arm of the chair at the movies because you didn't pay attention to where you wanted to sit because the popcorn threatened to make the soda spill on some nice old lady two seats down. Kariya loomed over me and I spotted Vincent standing on my chest. And that was when I felt one of the pins in my pocket activate, Vincent transformed into Galian Beast and launched at Kariya, his fangs sunk into the man's shoulder and his head twisted. Kariya landed on the first floor and staggered to his feet.

"Not bad kid," he smirked and turned to Uzuki as she reappeared accompanied by Hane. He used his uninjured arm to toss something at me, I caught it and examined the series of items in my hand. I had a set of stickers with my picture on them, and Hane's. Along with a pin with a picture of Vincent on it. I raised an eyebrow to Hane but he had disappeared down the hall. Oh yeah the mission... I checked my hand, "One hour, how the fuck to they expect us to imprint going to the beach on the whole damn place?!"

Hane ignored me and continued along the hallway, his phone to his ear. I blinked, of course, I knew people here! I could call them and tell them to go to the beach! I whipped out my phone and dialed. Static. I hung up and hit redial. Static again. Shit, no phone. I ran after Hane and collided with his back, I fell on my busted tailbone and let out a howl. "Shit!"

_It's been a while, how have you been Zack Fair? _Vincent asked as he scampered up my head. I frowned and stared at the two people with whom Hane had started a conversation. "Zack Fair?!" I pointed at the spiky haired man accompanied by a boy, about nineteen with grey-brown hair. "You?! What the hell?!"

ccccccccccccc

Day Two: The Hairspray Queenz

End

ccccccccccccc


End file.
